Gato por Liebre
by Latifa
Summary: Severus esconde un secreto...pero no es lo que imaginan ¡¡ su lado tierno saldrá a la luz! SSHP SLASH
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Por ahora todos los personajes de j .k Rowling  
  
((......... )) son pensamientos de los personajes  
  
Gato por liebre  
  
by Latifa  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Severus Snape le estaba ocultando algo. No es que fuera muy obvio pero si se podía notar un cambio en él, se le notaba más feliz...hasta podría jurar que lo vio sonreír la otra tarde cuando Parvati Patil usó esos rídiculos moños de conejito, no sarcástica o burlonamente, sino una auténtica sonrisa...eso sumado a sus desapariciones en la tarde: desde las 6 en adelante era imposible ubicarlo, se encerraba en sus aposentos y no volvía a salir hasta la hora de la cena siempre con aire ausente.  
  
Sino lo conociera desde hace años pensaría que estaba enamorado, presentaba todos los síntomas...¡¡Por Merlín!! acaso ¿¡Tendría Severus un affaire!?, no, algo le decía que no ¡¡Imposible!! no ha conocido a nadie nuevo que sepa pero ¿ y si fuera alguien que conociera de antes?? después de todo el profesor de pociones era un experto en ocultar sus emociones, aunque últimamente se haya descuidado un poco. Quizá tenia algún proyecto entre manos, uno muy secreto pues también se le notaba más sigiloso de lo normal.  
  
Lo que fuera lo averiguaría, él siempre terminaba enterándose de los asuntos ajenos y como director de Howgarts debía tener cierto control sobre lo que pasaba en el castillo.  
  
Sí, ya sabría lo de Severus, como que se llamaba Albus Dumbledore  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
-Bien, limpien sus calderos, se acabó el tiempo-dijo Severus Snape con voz imperiosa  
  
Al fin eran las 6 de la tarde, ya no aguantaba más, todos esos estudiantes con sus estúpidas preguntas y accidentes, lo tenían harto...sobre todo los gryffindor y ese niño Longbottom. Aunque Potter se había lúcido haciendo una de las suyas esa tarde produciendo la explosión más grande del año, no dudaba ni por un segundo de que lo había hecho a propósito  
  
((maldito chico ya verá, será el peor castigo de su vida))pensó.  
  
Lástima que no pudiera ver como sufría pues la detención la haría con alguien más, él estaba ocupado por la tarde, como todos los días desde hace dos meses. En sus aposentos lo estaba esperando alguien y ese alguien debía estar hambriento  
  
((Debo ir a la cocina antes )) se recordó  
  
Agradecía mucho haberlo encontrado porque en verdad le había cambiado la vida, le hacía recordar cosas que creía olvidadas hace tiempo, con un pasado lleno de crueldad como el suyo era difícil conservar buenos sentimientos y él era la criatura más dulce del planeta cada vez que le miraba sentía una ternura surgir de lo más profundo de su alma, no podía evitar pensar en él todo el día, sabía que Albus estaba sospechando algo pero le daba mucha vergüenza confesar su secreto a su amigo de tantos años ¿¿qué pensaría Dumbledore?? bueno, lo primero seguro sería que se reiría de él por lo menos durante una hora antes de preguntarle si se había vuelto loco...aunque no podía culparlo, cualquiera entraría en shock si vieran a Severus Snape, el estricto profesor de pociones y exmortífago compartir su cama con ................  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por la entrada de un chico de cabello desordenado y ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Vaya, al fin llega Potter, con cinco minutos de retraso  
  
- Sí, ya lo sé pero YO tengo cosas que hacer  
  
-¡Potter! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia  
  
((¡¡Maldito viejo grasiento!!)) pensó Harry, sin atreverse a replicar esta vez. Lo peor es que no había sido su culpa lo de la explosión, Malfoy era el responsable de todo, había arrojado una bengala a su caldero cuando Snape no miraba y claro, éste no le dejó explicarse asumiendo inmediatamente que él lo había hecho.  
  
(( ¡Cómo si quedar con el pelo verde fuera lo que siempre soñé!)) se dijo con rabia, porque exactamente eso era lo que la poción le hizo a su cabello...y a todos los Gryffindors alrededor suyo incluidos Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué clase de sentido de justicia tenía Snape?  
  
-Lo lamento mucho Potter -continuó el profesor- pero el castigo lo va a tener con Filch, yo no tengo tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño  
  
-Ahhh eso lo decidirá él, pero le conté lo sucedido y esta de acuerdo conmigo en que un castigo...enérgico, es lo más adecuado para usted-dijo Severus con tono de satisfacción.  
  
Harry gruñó  
  
- Filch lo esta esperando en su despacho, vaya ahora  
  
El "niño que vivió" se marchó apresuradamente, resistiendo las ganas de dar un portazo.  
  
(( Por Merlín!! Potter esta cada vez más incontrolable, la muerte de ese "perro" de verdad lo afectó mucho)) meditaba el profesor camino a las cocinas.  
  
Luego de pedir la comida favorita de su "amorcito", se dirigió a sus aposentos. Antes de entrar miró para todos lados vigilando que nadie lo viera...nadie debía saber su secreto... cerró la puerta, puso hechizos de alarma y silencio, estos últimos porque no podía evitar hacer ruidos a veces cuando "jugaba" con él. Y allí estaba, acostado sobre la cama de su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente...  
  
¿Continuará??  
  
¿¿A quién esconde Severus?? ( Se aceptan apuestas =P) ¿Qué castigo le espera a Harry?? ( ideas serán bien recibidas TT)  
  
Comentarios, criticas, etc, DEJA UN REVIEW 


	2. Capítulo 2

Todo los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.  
  
N/A: Mil perdones!! He decidido continuar con el fic y aprovecho de paso aclarar que será SLASH, aunque recién se note en un par de capítulos más =P  
  
((......... )) son pensamientos de los personajes  
  
Capítulo dedicado a mi beta KAMESITA por todas las buenas ideas que siempre me da TT y ha MARTH MT por ser la primera en acertarle a la apuesta   
  
"Gato por Liebre"  
  
by Latifa  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
- ¿Que tengo que hacer qué?  
  
- Ya me escuchó Potter  
  
- ¡Pero es ridículo! ¿Dumbledore aprueba esto?  
  
- Para su desgracia, sí, lo hace  
  
- No lo entiendo...  
  
Fue una sugerencia del profesor Snape, él cree que usted es demasiado arrogante para su propio bien, Potter, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Quizá este castigo le sirva para desarrollar humildad y respeto ¡algo que falta a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts!  
  
((Si dependiera de mí)) pensaba Argus Filch, pues de él se trataba ((unos buenos latigazos serían la mejor solución, las detenciones no sirven para nada, ¡estuve tan cerca de lograrlo! si no se hubiera ido Umbridge... como extraño a veces a esa mujer))  
  
Mientras tanto Harry estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos: Dumbledore estaba loco. ¿Por qué diablos le hacía pasar por eso? Cómo sino bastara con todo lo sucedido el año anterior con lo de la profecía... cada vez estaba más decepcionado del director, le parecía un viejo manipulador al que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él pensara o sintiera y este castigo no era más que una humillación, al demonio con eso de "humildad y respeto", lo que quería era denigrarlo o mejor dicho Snape quería hacerlo ¡¡cómo había podido olvidar a ese cretino!!. Él era el principal responsable de esto, aunque Dumbledore prestara su apoyo, Snape era el de la idea, seguro.  
  
Ser el sirviente de la Sra. Norris por un día no le hacía ninguna gracia, mucho menos tener que bañarla y despulgarla ¡Qué tortura! ¿Por qué tenía que ser el elfo doméstico de una gata? Era peor que servirle a los Dursley.  
  
Bien Potter, lo primero que tienes que hacer es alimentarla, es la hora de su cena- dijo Filch interrumpiendo las divagaciones de Harry- pero debo advertirte que mi gata tiene ciertos gustos especiales.  
  
Le pasó una lata abierta de comida para gatos y una cuchara.  
  
Y ¿para qué es la cuchara?- preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño  
  
Para que le des la comida por supuesto  
  
¡¡Qué!! Olvídelo ¡No pienso hacerlo!  
  
Pero tendrás que hacerlo, yo siempre la alimento así y ya está acostumbrada- Filch miró a la Sra. Norris con adoración- ella es de gustos delicados, como toda una dama.  
  
((Genial, el conserje también a perdido el juicio)) se dijo Harry rabioso.  
  
Odiaba a la gente que trataba a sus mascotas como si fueran sus hijos. No podía olvidar a la tía Marge y a sus estúpidos perros, especialmente a "destripador" que siempre recibió más cariño que él, un ser humano.  
  
Otro caso era Hagrid con sus monstruosas mascotas que lo metían en problemas constantemente: Norbert, Aragog, Buckbeack. Y como olvidar el incidente de tercer año entre Ron y Hermione, la absurda pelea que casi pone fin a su amistad, todo por Crookhanks y "Scabbers".  
  
La gente realmente se chiflaba por sus mascotas, él quería mucho a Hedwig pero existen ciertos límites.  
  
- Además no le queda alternativa- continuó Filch- Si no quiere que lo mande de regreso con el profesor Snape y a él no le gusta que lo molesten a esta hora  
  
Ok lo haré, lo haré- se resignó el chico que no tenía ganas de enfrentar al "cretino grasiento" dos veces en un mismo día.  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
Para despertarlo acarició suavemente su pelo, al no obtener respuesta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriguita, sabía que a él le gustaba eso. Y no se equivocaba, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente... encontrarlo había sido tan inesperado como los sentimientos que le produjo.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sucedió hace dos meses, un día en que caminaba por Diagon Alley rumbo a la tienda de ingredientes para pociones. Albus le encargó un asunto que lo había llevado a Londres, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión para hacer unas compras. En eso estaba cuando se encontró frente a la nueva tienda de mascotas "Petcetera" que le llamó vivamente la atención, quizá fuera por el enorme letrero rojo que cantaba de la entrada o el hecho que en la vitrina estuvieran jugueteando media docena de cachorros negros. Gruñó. Odiaba a los perros.  
  
Ya iba a retomar su camino cuando se fijó en un pedazo de papel mal pegado en una esquina que decía "50% descuento en todo tipo de serpientes". Se detuvo a pensar un momento.  
  
(( Sí, una serpiente me gustaría)) decidió  
  
Con anterioridad fue dueño de un cuervo y un puercoespín verde, le parecía bien tener una mascota que cuidar y mimar de nuevo. Claro que esta vez sería una más acorde con su posición en Slytherin y que mejor que su animal símbolo.  
  
Dentro del local estaba muy caluroso y para su completa consternación, lleno de niños que gritaban entusiasmados, señalando jaulas aquí y allá, llorando frente a sus padres por un animalito, correteando por todas partes... deseó no haber entrado pero como ya era tarde comenzó a recorrer el local buscando el sector de los reptiles. Era una tienda muy amplia, con muchas estanterías con toda clase de animales, no encontraba a las serpientes por ningún lado.  
  
Cuando iba a buscar a la dependienta para que lo ayudara, lo vio. Estaba solo en un rincón de una pequeña jaula de vidrio y parecía muy triste. Se aproximó para verlo de cerca. Era muy peludito con largas orejas caídas y ojos azul oscuro que parecían brillar por las lágrimas su esponjosa colita blanca contrastaba con es resto de su cuerpo de un bello color azabache.  
  
En conjunto formaba una imagen desoladora y triste. Se veía tan solito, ahí, abandonado casi a su suerte que no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Al parecer su corazón no era tan duro después de todo, podía sentir pena por alguien. Interesante descubrimiento. Tendría que meditar sobre ello.  
  
En ese momento el conejito pareció advertir su presencia y se puso de pie inmediatamente con sus patas delanteras apoyadas contra el vidrio. ¿¿Era idea suya o lo estaba mirando con adoración?? ¡Genial! Ahora el bichejo estaba dando ansioso saltitos con los ojos fijos en él. Si pudiera hablar lo más seguro es que diría ¡Adóptame! ¡Adóptame!.  
  
Parecía que se iba a hacer pipí del entusiasmo.  
  
- Tú realmente quieres que te lleve ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Por toda respuesta la mirada de adoración aumentó ¡¡Demonios!! ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que brillar así? No lo soportaba más, tendría que hacerlo su mascota.  
  
Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo?- preguntó el hombre arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura. Si alguno de sus alumnos de Hogwarts lo viera ahora, el terrible profesor Snape "conversando" con un conejo, sería una de las peores humillaciones de su vida...  
  
¡Profesor Snape!- escuchó que lo llamaba una voz chillona  
  
¡Maldición! El destino había decido ser cruel.  
  
El hombre se incorporó muy despacio y dio la vuelta. Efectivamente la chica frente a él había sido su estudiante hace dos años. Se trataba de Aylin Moynihan, una sangre sucia de Hufflepuff a la que recordaba como muy estúpida, vanidosa y charlatana.  
  
Srta. Moynihan- saludó con dureza  
  
¡ Qué bueno verlo de nuevo profesor! No esperaba encontrarlo por aquí ¿sabe?, desde que me gradué hace dos años no había conseguido trabajo, no sé por qué, pero hace una semana me dieron este empleo ¡ soy dependienta! ¿no es genial? ¡me encantan los animales! ¿A usted también le gustan? Ese conejito de ahí es lindo...  
  
((Por Merlín, ¿Esta chica nunca se calla? Podría hacer pausas para respirar al menos)) pensaba malhumorado el hombre.  
  
En realidad, Moynihan, necesito algo en que experimentar con mis pociones... este bicho servirá, así que me lo llevo.  
  
Pero... pero ¡Profesor! No puede hacer eso- respondió indignada Aylin.  
  
Era el momento de usar su mirada autoritaria que lo caracterizaba contra esa chica, nadie podía resistirla sin que le dieran escalofríos, excepto quizá ese odioso Potter. Esta Hufflepuff de tercera categoría le temía, lo recordaba bien.  
  
Y había funcionado, le vendió el dichoso conejo tragándose sus protestas.  
  
Así fue como consiguió a su querido conejito, el que se había convertido en su amigo, el único capaz de sacar la ternura de su alma.  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
Luego de alimentar a regañadientes a la Sra. Norris, Harry se dispuso a bañarla en la pequeña tina con forma de gato e inscrita a un costado con la frase "bath time, my little cat!" que Filch le había dado. Y entonces descubrió otra cosa, bastante obvia en realidad: a los gatos no les gusta bañarse...  
  
Una hora después, con la cara y brazos rasguñados y la túnica manchada de polvo antipulgas , el chico salió dando un portazo, lleno de ira.  
  
¡Esto no se quedara así!- exclamó en el vacío corredor  
  
Su venganza sería terrible y sabía perfectamente quien iba a ser el blanco de ella: Severus Snape.  
  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, para el próximo capítulo: ¿ Cuál es el Nombre del conejito? (acepto desesperadamente sugerencias TT) y ¿ Cuál será la terrible venganza que planea Harry?  
  
Muchas gracias por sus Reviews ¡ Guau! 17 no esperaba tanto para el primer capítulo... , a propósito la mascota no fue un perro porque le recuerda a Sirius, ni tampoco un gato porque ¿ no creen que ya hay muchos en la historia??  
  
Gracias por sus reviews :  
  
Kat basted  
  
MINAKO POTTER  
  
Futhark  
  
Paula Moonlight  
  
Maryam  
  
BlackLady  
  
Gala Snape  
  
Enide-Kant BlackBlueFox  
  
Gaby Kinomoto  
  
Clover  
  
Cerdo Volador  
  
Luzy Snape  
  
simplemente daniela  
  
Meiko  
  
Anita Puelma  
  
Comentarios, criticas, etc, DEJA UN REVIEW 


End file.
